


give me the more reason to go

by joshiua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cheating, Distance, Ex Lovers, Fate, M/M, but more angst, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiua/pseuds/joshiua
Summary: the two spent four years bound together by a ring and a pledge of eternal love. that was, until they got into a seemingly petty fight that ended with joshua feeling like it was time to let go.that in turn meant - permanently leaving the country without a word to his ex significant other.but what if fate brings them back in each other's lives in the most unexpected ways?





	give me the more reason to go

_-_

 

_there was a time in joshua's life. a time when the relationship with then his significant other bloomed. a time when every touch felt electrifying and every kiss seemed seemed unprecedented and all things new. to have snuck out of the house twice every week just so they could be within each other's presence during dusk till dawn, to watch the sunrise as they rested themselves on one another. their love was such out of a romantic fantasy, one everyone wanted to be apart of when they were younger._

  
_or so they thought._

  
_in just a few days before their anniversary, the promises both held dear were broken, carelessly shattered into smithereens, their lies were exposed and additional ones were created in order to justify themselves and their actions._

  
the confrontations were, inevitably, heart wrenching, but at least they was done.

  
as the plane makes its departure from the country, joshua reflects on all the memories he's created, aimlessly watching the clouds as they slowly rise along with him. he moves around the small seating and lifts a leg on the other. resting an elbow on the border of the glass window, he flicks through a small but filled book that consisted of bittersweet memories with the ex love of his life. _his diary._

 

joshua documented almost everything with jeonghan:

\- from when they met on the first day of high school, to  
\- jeonghan slipping anonymous love confessions in his locker, to  
\- joshua finding out that it was him, to  
\- their first kiss in their storage room (121004 written within a quite extravagant heart)

...and fast forward to their first house together and 4th anniversary.

 

but, on the last page of the diary reveals a old photograph with jeonghan and a girl whose face was clawed out. underneath, a single line was written:

 

_"hannie, I forgive you for being so oblivious :)"_

 

he lifts the corners of his mouth up at the innocent connotations behind those inked words. just how would the past joshua react if he knew it would turn out like this? that jeonghan would turn out to be the man he never thought he'd be, and consequently, that he himself would leave the country on their "5th" without a word.

he wonders, if things would have turned out differently if he had let jeonghan explain.

  
no.

  
he should let him stay in the past; as a reminder for himself that love didn't last.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> hello all its user jnghani from twt here!!! this is my very first fic published on ao3. i wanted to finish this on twitter but i thought it would be so much better if i had just uploaded everything and started updating on here. ive also tweaked a few aspects of this fic so you could say that its more of an edited and in a sense, upgraded, version of the written fic i had previously posted on twt. let me know your thoughts! thank u for reading :)


End file.
